


Washing Away Our Fears

by elenilote



Series: It's a kind of magic [5]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2011-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenilote/pseuds/elenilote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders and Danny have a bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Washing Away Our Fears

Installing the huge copper bath was one of the few times Danny overruled Mother. She had called it "an unnecessary luxury", but Danny had put his foot down on this one.

"What's the point with all that money if I can't spend it as I please?"

He is grateful for it now as they stumble up the stairs to the bathroom, both sticky with sex and sweat as well as most of the contents of the pantry. It does not take long to fill the bath with hot, steaming water - it's big enough for four really! Danny lowers himself in the water and Anders comes to sit between his legs, leaning on his chest with his head on Danny's shoulder.

Sigh.

 _This must be what Heaven is like, relaxing in a hot bath with one's beloved._

Danny rests his head in the edge of the bath and closes his eyes. He feels Anders running his fingers along his leg, but there is nothing demanding about the caress - it is meant only to soothe and calm.

"Anders, love?"

"Mmhhmm?"

“Can I ask you something?"

"You already did, but go on."

"Would you move in with me, here? It’s a big house and with Mother gone..."

He feels Anders go still at the question, and he bites his lip in worry.

"I mean you spend most of your time here anyway and it's something people do when they are serious about one another, and I am. Serious about you I mean, I really do love you and want to spend all my time with you and..."

"Shush Danny, you're babbling. I...I'll think about it OK? Not tonight though, I think it's best discussed when you're sober."

"I am not drunk! I barely had any wine..."

"You're high as a kite on sugar, sweetness and I'd rather you make no big decisions when you're like this."

"But-"

"Shush now and let me wash your hair, it's all sticky and horrible."

Anders sits up and turns so that he is able to wash that unruly mop on Danny’s head.  
Danny gives in and allows Anders to wash his hair; he has to admit it feels good! Short nails scraping his scalp and expert fingers rubbing his temples, it is enough to make him want to purr!

"Turn around now; I'll do your back next."

Danny feels himself getting aroused again under his lover's attentions. There is nothing overly sexual about what Anders is doing of course, but he is gentle and firm at the same time - and he's being very thorough. A small moan escapes from Danny, he cannot help himself!

Anders stops for a moment, then he smiles and resumes his washing; this time his hands stray along Danny's sides and over his stomach and brushes over his erection ever so lightly.

"I see," Anders says with a smile. Danny can feel it where Anders is nuzzling against his neck.

"I'm thinking I should encourage your sweet-eating habit if this is always the result!"

Danny blushes at the teasing tone, feeling his ears burn with embarrassment over his eagerness.  
But Anders keeps kissing and caressing him, now he scoots further back in the bath and Danny feels hands on his buttocks, spreading them.

"My turn, I believe."

Danny only moans in response, he wants Anders inside him.

He feels a soapy finger questing along the outside of his waiting entrance and he cannot help but arc back to the touch, feeling wanton and desperate for Anders to continue. A finger enters him, _oh so good_ \- and then another.

"Fuck! It feels so good!" he moans.

Anders kisses along his neck and Danny gasps at the feel of a tongue along the shell of his ear. Once a third finger is added to the two already inside him, Danny is a quivering mess, his words coming as a continuous moan now, punctuated by sharp cries as Anders's fingers rub against that spot inside.

"Are you ready?" Anders's voice comes as a strained whisper, full of desire.

 _Maker am I ever!_

"Yes, please I cannot- I need you!"

And then Anders is there, his cock sliding in him with ease and the feeling is exquisite, there is nothing in this world that could compare!

In contrast to their efforts earlier, Anders sets a slow, gentle pace; his hands stroking Danny in time to his own thrusts. They moan, whispering sweet nothings in the sloppy kisses exchanged and it's everything Danny would ever dream of wanting.

And then, Anders bites down on his shoulder and Danny screams his name and spills himself. Anders is not far behind, Danny feels himself being filled with his warm release and he wants it never to end.

They lean against one another, breathless and spent; Danny feels Anders kissing his shoulder in apology where he bit down earlier.

"I'm sorry love, I didn't want to hurt you."

"You didn't, I ...kinda liked it" Danny says, suddenly shy and blushing again. Anders gives a quiet laugh and heals the bite with a small, gentle spell. The sound of Anders laughing makes Danny’s heart flood with love and sadness too, it is too rare a sound these days.

"Well, I think we are quite thoroughly cleaned now, what do you think about a proper snack - no more sugar for you! And we'll talk about other things in the morning."


End file.
